1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to foldable expansion digital structure and particularly to an expansion card capable of a computer connecting with a periphery thereof easily.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Currently, the digital card has been broadly used in the field of computer application such as data storage and connecting with peripheries. The expansion card available on market is integrally made with the peripheries for signal transmission between the peripheries and the computer.
The above-mentioned conventional foldable expansion digital structure provides the periphery a unchangeable position relative to the expansion card such that it is not possible for the user to adjust the position of the periphery for aligning with the computer in case of the expansion card being connected to the computer and the periphery is not properly disposed with respect to the computer. Hence, if there is no sufficient space available, it is very inconvenient for the user to find a room for the periphery. Further, due to the traditional foldable expansion digital structure providing the digital card being integrally made with the periphery, it results in an increase of cost. For instance, if a digital camera and a MP3 are going to be bought and prices of the digital camera and the MP3 for connecting with the computer have to be included additionally.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable expansion digital structure, which includes a digital card body and computer periphery. The digital card body is connected to the periphery such as digital camera, digital video camera, GPKS, MP3 or communication equipment with a support shaft on the digital card body. The periphery can be rotated a proper angle with respect to the digital card body in a narrow space so that the signals can be transmitted between the periphery and the computer. Further, the periphery is detachably connected to the digital card so that it is quite easy for replacing the periphery.